These Problems Aside
by Violet Frost
Summary: This Story is about how Lux and Ahsoka keep crossing paths and the diffrent advenutres they end up going on. Luxsoka paring!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody im back! sorry this took so long but school. Okay so if you are new this is the second part of my story "the truth may vary" but if you havent read that one that's okay im going to write it to it builds off the last story but you can still understand and enjoy it if you havent read it. also ten point to the first person who can find which of monsters and men song this story is named after! But most of all THANK YOU FOR READING! (btw I don't own star wars)**

* * *

"I know this isn't Ideal Lux, but this would go much faster if you'd just picked one" Padme said.

I should probably explain why i was talking to Padme long story short after my mom died her will said she wanted Padme to take care of me. So I have been living with Padme who's now my godmother for a while now.

"i don't want to" i said reaching for pillow and putting it over my face. As if by covering my face would magically make her go away.

We were in my bedroom at the palace on Naboo.I was laying on my bed and being the average annoying teenager toward Padme.(Hence the pillow over the face actions) which made me feel sort of guilty given all Padme had done for me. But we were fighting about the same thing we have been fighting for the past few weeks. All the politicians in the senate are gossips and according to Padme one of the things they Gossip about is me. (Which i found surprising considering the fact I'm not gossip worthy). But Padme says the fact that I'll be of marrying age in a year and have never even once been seen with a possible suitor was quite a rumor mill. So Padme orchestrated a plan for me to pick a possible suitor and be seen with her every now and then to get the rumors to stop.

"Lux this isn't that hard you don't even have to love her just be seen with her"

"I don't get it" i said taking the pillow off my face. "Why do i even need to pick one if I'm not going to marry her"

"Because if you're seen with a possible suitor for a few times the rumors will stop. The politicians will find something else to gossip about. And they will stop bugging me and trying to pry information out of me."

i didn't say anything. What Padme was saying made sense i didn't want nosy politicians gossiping about me. and it wouldn't of been that bad to just pick a girl from Padme list and be seen with her a few times. but still i didn't want to. all the girls who could be possible suitors were stuck up.

"I don't like any of the girls Padme." i said "none of them have it"

"And by it you mean Ahsoka"

i didn't want to say it but she was right. it has been four months since i have seen Ahsoka it was fall now on Naboo.

"I still love her"

Padme sighed "i know you do"

"I don't want her to think-"

"You don't want her to think that you moved on" she said cutting me off.

"That and none of those girls can compare to Ahsoka so how am i supposed to even fake like them." i got up and walked out onto the balcony Padme followed.

"Lux i understand what you're going through" she said fiddling with her necklace that had a carved charm on it.

"How? How can you possibly understand it!" i snapped back, like i said before i was being a pretty annoying teenager.

"Listen Lux do you trust me?"

"Yes" i mumbled

"Then you're going to have trust me when i tell you that i was...i am ,in basically the same position you are in. I can't tell you more than that but please believe me when i say i understand how stressful it is." she said

"It involves the one who gave you that necklace isn't it" i said back

A shocked look came over her face "how did you -"

"You always fiddle with that necklace whenever you talk about things like this"

"You're smart Lux, and you're right but that's all i can tell you"

"Is he good to you?"

"He's the best"

"Good, because if he wasn't i would feel obligated to do something about it"

Padme let out a laugh "there's no way you can take him in a fight" she said.

I smiled back then looked out to the sky in the direction to where Coruscant would be.

Where _she_ would be.

"How do you get through it, your relationship I mean?"

"One day at a time I have learned to be great fully for every time I get to see him"

"Why is it so hard?"

Padme looked right at me and said something I will never forget

"It's hard because it means something"

I looked back at Coruscant thinking of Ahsoka and wondering, maybe even hoping, she was thinking of me.

* * *

**It's so good to be back in the swing of things =) i hope you like it if your new and i hope it lives up to my last story. so i normally ask questions in the AN and this is no exception! tell me what your ideas on the Lux Ashoka sub plot earlier this season!**

**till next time**

**Violet Frost.**


	2. Sloom

**hey guys first off thanks for reading! also if you wonder how i name my chapters its after songs i have playing when i write the chapters this one is Sloom by of monsters and men. this chapter is short but to the point. **

Padmes POV

It was sunset on naboo ,i sat at my desk going over paperwork,when my hologram flashed. I turned it on to see my husband. he looked beat up,but was smiling.  
"Anakin!" i almost shouted "are you alright i haven't heard from you in four months"  
"i'm alright padme i just got back to the temple i called you as soon as i could"  
"well at least you're alive how are you?"  
"i'm good, me and Ahsoka haven't had any leave time since i last saw you on tatooine ,but i'm fine. the counsel gave us a few weeks off"  
a smile came across my face. "does that mean you could visit me in a few days"  
"or in a few hours if thats okay with you"  
"thats perfect i missed you so much."  
then an idea popped into my head i knew i shouldn't do this but.  
"hows Ahsoka?" i asked  
"Ahsoka? shes fine almost got killed a few times on our missions but fine"  
"why don't you bring her when you visit, i would love to see her again"  
he seemed hesitant but eventually said "allright, is there a certain reason you need her?"  
"i don't _need _her, i just want to see her shes like my daughter. and Ahsoka deserves a vacation"  
he didn't say anything  
"what's wrong?"  
"nothing i just feel like you're up to something"  
"what? i promise i'm not up to anything" i lied  
"i don't believe you but i'm just going to go with it anyway"  
i laughed "well i have to get going but i'll see you in a few hours then"  
"wish it was less" he said "I love you"  
"love you too" i said and then turned off the hologram  
i got up to go tell Lux but then sat down.  
"it would be better if it was a surprise" i said to know one.

* * *

**yes, i know i over use cliff hangers. thanks for reading it means alot that people are reading this and like it because i want to write books when im older. Also this chapters questions is a hard one my and my best friend where talking about the clone wars and which hogwarts house ech person would be in but the one person we cant figuer out it Lux. we have been thinking about this for weeks now and keep going in circules so if you have an idea tell my which house and why.**

**till next time HAPPY THANKS GIVING unless you dont live in the USA then happy Nov. 22!**

**Violet Frost.**


	3. Bable

**Hey guys I'm so sorry this took so long school has been super crazy. So two things thing one thanks for reading. thing two some one commented (prety rudly) about my spelling. Yes i realize i have poor spelling and grammer, No i dont think grammer and spelling are unimportent nor am I stuiped in anyway (im acctuly in some AP classes this year!). But i have two learing disablitys that make spelling and grammar hard. Im not going to explain them hear unless you want me to im pretty open about it im in no way embarssed by it. And i want to become a writer and haveing those disablitys is not going to stop me. I understand if you dont want to read this story because of the poor spelling and grammer. thats fine but don't leave comments on it if you want to leave "negtive" comments then do it about my plot or things about how im writing. Thanks to all you who stood with me no matter how bad my spelling is. **

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**  
I layed on my bed completely still. I was sore all over, four months of nonstop missions can have that effect on you. I was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door.  
I cursed but eventually said ,"Come in"  
The door opened and my master walked in I was surprised to see him in a good mood.  
"Good news, Snips we are going to Naboo," he said.  
my heart stopped ,Naboo,thats where Lux lives now. I then felt a guilty I haven't thought about Lux in weeks. which wasn't my fault really, I loved Lux but I couldn't think about him on missions. It hurt to much and I had to focus on the task at hand.  
"Why Naboo?" I asked ,"is everything allright? Is Senator Amidala or Senator Boltair in trouble?"  
"Nothings wrong, I was talking to Senator Amidala about some republic issues and she invited us to visit for a while," he said.  
"Okay when do we leave?" I asked.  
"in about ten, maybe fifteen minutes,"  
"Ten minutes?!" I exclaimed "it will be night time when we reach Naboo."  
"No time like the present, and shouldn't you be happy ,you get to see Padme,"  
"_and Lux " _i thought to myself.  
"Come on we should get going," he said leading me out the door.  
"but wait shouldn't i pack first?" i asked as we walked down the hall to the hanger.  
"Don't you have cloths at the palace?" he asked.  
then i remembered because me and my master visit Naboo so much , a few years ago Padme insisted I have one of the guest rooms permanently reserved for me. Other people who frequent the palace have rooms like that, Anakin has one,or so he says I never in fact seen where it is. But anyway I keep some cloths and dress robes there in case I ever visit.  
"I almost forgot," I said as we reached the hanger and walked into our ship the twilight.  
then an idea struck me. what if Lux moved on like i told him too, what if he found another girl,or doesn't care about me any more.  
"you okay Snips?" my master asked as he began to fly the ship.  
"what?- oh yeah i'm fine I have a lot on mind," i said.  
"i think this trip will be good for you, Nothing to worry about on Naboo."  
_thats what you think._ i thought as we flew into space and towards Naboo.

"_please still love me,"_ i thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it means so much to me! also this chapter is called Bable after the song Bable by munford and son's. Also question i dont have that much of a plan for this story so what do you want do you want it to be more plot driven or more lux ahsoka being cute?**

**Till next time,**

**VF**


	4. Hey Ho

**Hey Guys! yes this chapter took me along time. School gets in the way of things. but i made this chapter slightly longer to make up for my lack of posting. I hope you like it. i need to get back in to fan fiction again, in two weeks my finals will be over and next semester of school will be easyer then first. (I get a study hall! YAY!) so yeah this chapter is called Hey Ho after the song Hey Ho by the band the illumines! So yeah i hope you like it and thanks for readin.**

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

It was late at night when we finally arrived at Naboo Padme greeted us as we walked out of the twilight.

"Ahsoka, Anakin its wonderful to see you two again," Padme said.

"It's good to see you again too Senator" Anakin said.

They continued to make small talk i kept quiet, fearing that if I spoke I would say what was on my mind. Lux ,I wanted to know at least something about him. i wanted to ask where he was,how he was doing if he had talked about me at all. But i couldn't my master was right there and padme had to know what was running through my head but didn't say or do anything about it.

"well why don't you two come inside" padme said leading us through the hanger doors and up a flight of stairs. once we reached the top something weird happend but only for a millisecond. My master gave Padme a look, a very different type of look. i couldn't put my finger on it but there was something more to the look then a normal look. I probably would've let it go if padme didn't say.

"Well Ahsoka, Me and general skywalker have some government business to go over" she said. "I'm sure you can find more _interesting _things here to entertain you" padme said sly now giving _me_ a look.

"Well there _are _many things and people i hold dearly on this planet" I said back.

"It's Late Snips, the order gave us this time off to rest up i would suggest you go to your room and get some sleep,"

"But Master," i exclaimed, I was seventeen years old for God sake,

"no buts you have barely gotten any sleep the past four months, and it's 11Pm anyway what could you possible do at 11 Pm? go to your room and get some sleep,that an order." he said sternly

I looked towards padme for support.

"Anakin's right, You need your sleep. You need to go to your room and when you eventually arrive there, wherever that is, once you arrive you need to go to bed" padme said with a hit of miscivisam in her voice.

"yeah..." anakin said confusedly, slowly responding to padme odd word choice "what she said, well we need to get going good night snips"

"good night master" i said.

" Good night Ahsoka," padem said hugging me. then she softly whispered so quickly i almost missed it "go to your room then go up the stairs there, take a left first door on your right he doesn't know you're coming." then she let go of me and started walking away with my master.

I stood there thinking about what she said. I had an order to go to my room and sleep,lord knows i needed sleep. But like she said i only had to go to sleep once i got to my room. If i was to say take a detour. as long as i eventually get to my room and sleep i would be following orders. I walked up to my room. but then i took the nearest staircase then took a left and stood in front of the first door on the left.

I knocked on the door.

"be right there," Lux's voice said.

i held my breath as the door opened. Then the door opened and i saw him,Lux tried to say something but it was lost when he recognized me. He looked surprised,confused as if he couldn't process why I was there. I told myself i was going to keep cool. but i didn't realized how much I missed him till I saw him.

I grabbed his face and kissed him.

As confused as he was he gave into it and wrapped his arms around my waist. and then everything felt right again. it felt like we were back at that medical bay in the republic space station when we had our first real kiss. after what felt like forever we pulled apart but our faces stayed only inches apart from each other my hand were still on his face.

"This must be a dream,you can't be here right now," Lux said.

"I can hardly believe it myself."

"but how... is this possible why are you hear Ahsoka,"He asked.

"Well after i last saw you I spent the last four months on nonstop missions. i just got back a few hours ago,lucky for me the order has given me some vacation time and Padme invited me and my master to stay."

he pulled me into a hug

"you have no idea how much i missed you soka" he said calling me by my old nickname.

"I missed you too Lux,"

"So, how long will you be staying"

"I don't know, a few days at least maybe more i don't know exactly how much vacation time the order has given me"

"well in that case" he said letting go of me "I want to show you something"

he started walking down the hallway and i followed him.

"Lux where are we going?"

he looked and me with those green eyes and said

"On a adventure of sorts"

i followed him down a hallway then up stairs case across the thrown room then up another staircase. the palace had a eery feeling at night. it had to be past midnight by now.

"Lux where are you taking me?" i asked still following him.

"you will find out when you get me you're going to love it"

"I'm just a little freaked out walking around so late at night,"

"Why are you worried? i'm your boyfriend not the death watch."

i laughed then said "If you recall the last time we met the death watch correctly then you will remember that i have no reasons to be afraid of them Mostly worried that we are going places we are shouldnt.

"Oh we are allowed to go hear...i think." then he stopped in front of a door and opened it up to relive a broom closet."get it"

"Lux?! i will remind you we don't have a very good track record with us in cupboards."

he sighed and turned on the light. "there" he said pointing to ladder that went up to a hatch on the ceiling.

"So the roof?" i asked

"yes and no" he said climbing the ladder and oping up the hatch. "are you coming? i promise you won't get tazed"

"Why do i trust you?"

"because you love me"

"only because you're a bad boy" i said referring back to a conversation we had four mounths ago on tatooine.

I had no idea where that ladder went but i decided to take the risk.

"Adventure calls" i said climbing up the ladder.

* * *

**So there you go the next chapter should be cute! i have most of it planed out in my brain. in other news 100 clone wars episodes as of today! So hopefully in 2013 i will get back in to fanfic and start writing more fics that are better. thank you for reading and as we say in my home town don't for get to be awesome.**

VF,


End file.
